Eternal Inferno
by itsallanoxymoron
Summary: Because when everything is too good to be true, it is. 4: Haymitch's ex-lover wants him to move on. /on hiatus
1. liar, liar

_Eternal Inferno_

_Summary: All liars hide behind their petty old masks._

Pairing: Gale/OC (District 2)

**Time Period: Post Mockingjay (After Mockingjay)**

Note: yeah, so this is going to be ten chapters/oneshots/whatever you want to call them.

* * *

><p><strong>i. liar, liar<strong>

She promises you years of happiness, of a life together. Liar, liar.

You promise to love her forever, to be with her. Liar, liar.

She goes away that night to a (half-ass excuse of a) bar, and comes home drunk.

You don't notice because you're away with that redhead and you're having a wonderful time. Of course you are.

If only you knew she was pregnant.

}{

}{

}{

She says the baby's a girl and that it's yours. Liar, liar.

You swear on the sky and moon that you'll protect her and your little baby girl. Liar, liar.

But plans go astray and life just isn't on your side.

}{

}{

}{

The baby isn't yours. **(what a little liar, liar.) **You know 'cause the baby's blond with blue eyes and her eyes are gray and yours are green.

}{

}{

}{

Five years. You've stayed together for five years and you're a bad fucking father. And she knows it, too.

How you've stayed together is a mystery, really.

}{

}{

}{

You're slowly drifting apart. She gets home from work later and later every night. You rarely see her anymore.

**(not like you care at all.)**

What made you love her in the first place?

}{

}{

}{

She's sobbing as if she's genuinely sad or moved or something. Liar, liar. "I . . . hate . . .you. I work off my ass five days a week for this damn family!"

"Doesn't mean I have to stay."

}{

}{

}{  
>Your <strong>(not really) <strong>little girl comes up to you one night and says, "Daddy, why do you and Mommy fight all the time now?"


	2. winners lose

_Eternal Inferno_

_Summary: and even though you're home and you're a Victor, you didn't really _win _just yet._

Pairing: hints of Haymitch/Maysilee

**Time Period: Pre Hunger Games (book one); after Haymitch won his Quarter Quell**

Note: This seems better to me, but whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>ii. winners lose<strong>

You're back home to an empty house because now your family's dead. It's too quiet, you think, because without all your (**loud**) brothers and sisters, the house just feels less alive.

Now it's just a graveyard.

}{

}{

}{

You move into your (**empty**) house in the Victor's Village, with a too-pretty community that reminds you of the Capitol so much you want to puke. But you don't.

All you can think about is how dead this stupid place is and how it held three different roads.

}{

}{

}{

One was a place where a girl with blonde hair could have lived. Where her already half-rich family could have stayed.

But this place was too **plastic **for her.

She needed dancing and lights and music and _family. _She needed **life**.

}{

}{

}{

And then there's the life where children play and laugh and grow together. Little Vincent and Crystaline and Jonray; your little siblings born one year after the other, even though your mother could barely stand the thought of them being Reaped anyways.

But somehow you just can't imagine that future, the one with the father who was never home and the mother who couldn't cook to save her life in the same household, having nothing to do to make a living.

Somehow, though, you manage to delude yourself into thinking choice three was the lesser of three evils, because that way only you suffer.

}{

}{

}{

And you're **alonealonealone **and have no company and maybe, in some **crazy** **fucked up **way, you deserved this.


	3. love story

_Eternal Inferno_

_Summary: this was no clichéd Romeo and Juliet. Perhaps it was something much more tragic._

Pairing: Cato/Clove

**Time Period: During the 74th Hunger Games; book One**

Note: no reviews for the last chapter, eh? I didn't think I was doing too badly in this forum. Apparently not . . .

* * *

><p><strong>iii. love story<strong>

He was not right in the mind.

She was too vicious.

He wanted to break her, but only good girls get broken – and Clove Mason certainly **wasn't** a good girl.

{}  
>{}<p>

{}

He desired her and she liked attention, and the Games was a place and time for false flattery.

But then Twelve got interviewed and suddenly **everything** became fucked up, didn't it?

{}

{}

{}

At least there were some long, hidden moments before the Games. In the Arena, there are none.

The passion and aggression and secrecy are shown to the whole of Panem.

She isn't the least bit ashamed about it, but he couldn't be more so.

{}

{}

{}

And she can't help thinking that if he was smarter, they could have **both** went home.

He can't help but wonder if she was **really** worth it.


	4. temporarily permanent

_Eternal Inferno_

_Summary: they know that this kind of thing is temporary, because why would it be permanent?_

Pairing: Prim/Peeta

**Time Period: AU for either Mockingjay or the Hunger Games (book one); in which Katniss Everdeen is dead**

Note: So, thanks to **SparksFly97 **and **xFireStar **for your lovely reviews. You two are always awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>iv. temporarily permanent<strong>

He looks at her and imagines Katniss Everdeen and she stares at him and thinks, "murderer," and "traitor," and "liar".

Peeta Mellark sees her as the rebound girl. She likes to think of him as the actor. But Katniss Everdeen, girl on fire, haunts both their nights now.

"Love her," she says to her lover, but the boy cannot give sister love alone when the girl breaths such fire – so like her sister that it is painful. (**she is so tempting and naïve and has such a fight.**)

"Give him a chance," she mutters to the girl with a stony heart, soothing. But how can a shadow of a dead girl forgive a murderer?

}{

}{

}{

They both at least try to give in, for Katniss. It is hard, painful, even. But the painter and schoolgirl manage to console each other.

He transforms the delicacies that reek of perfume and taste like gravel into happy things.

She retells her school day and teaches Peeta Mellark what he already knows.

They both, however, skirt around the topic which invades their waking hours and stalks them into darkness.

}{

}{

}{

They are both broken. This one thing, at least, they have in common. The girl who sings like she melts ice has wormed her way into their hearts and made a home there.

}{

}{

}{

Though it takes many days – months, even – they have become almost pleasant in each other's' company. Well, civil enough.

They have stopped cursing each other out, so at least that's a start.

}{

}{

}{

And now she stares at him and thinks, "baker," and "painter," and "Katniss' lover".

Peeta Mellark sees her and does not think of her sister, but rather the plant she was named for. He finds the beauty in innocence.


	5. bittersweet memories

_Eternal Inferno_

_Summary: you haven't kissed a girl that wasn't me in weeks, she sighs. _

Pairing: Haymitch/OC

**Time Period: Pre-Hunger Games (book one/trilogy); post-50th Hunger Games**

Note: I haven't updated in a long while. . . no one reviewed the last one. Nobody likes Peeta and Prim?

* * *

><p><strong>v. [oh, our] bittersweet memories<strong>

He comes back to Twelve and is hailed as a hero.

}{

}{

}{

People glorify winning, Haymitch Abernathy realizes. The people of Panem claim winning the Hunger Games as the best prize.

He really believes someone should be informed of the deaths, the nightmares, and the stinging whispers of one word [**murderer**].

}{

}{

}{

Haymitch Abernathy is granted two weeks of solace once he goes back to District Twelve.

On the last day, everything he loves is taken from him.

}{

}{

}{

_You've got to move on, Haymitch, _his mother says. _Stop trying to hold on to us._

Then she laughs, and she's a canary and her laugh is poisonous, choking him—

He pukes.

}{

}{

}{

They're on a hill. They are on a hill in the woods and it feels like the world is laid out in front of them because they're the rulers of the whole world—

"Ever the romantic, aren't you?"

He flashes his teeth. "Only for you, Rosie."

She laughs, harsh. "You did this to me." And suddenly she is on fire—

The smile vanishes.


End file.
